


㚻 第三章

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰衍生 - Freeform, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7





	㚻 第三章

【梁永泰X庄森】《㚻》（三）

❤ 十八禁 

规则：（1）写手们只知道CP，故事背景剧情等一概不知，根据上一棒内容现写。  
（2）没人周期为一周，3000没上限。

 

快感侵蚀的同时，耳边充斥着喘息声与劣质木板间的摩擦声，他甚至不知自己该在意下一秒会射出来还是会与床板一起摔在地上。

“庄医生被人强奸也能这么爽？”耳垂被湿热包裹，两人交叠间夹着他被束缚的双手，舌尖顺着耳部轮廓描绘，本就红透的地方越发炙热，红色蔓延至全身。

“嗯唔……啊……别……嗯哈别舔……”庄森用手推着男人的前胸，由两人肌肤相碰的地方，热度扩散开来，“不……不是……你滚……啊！”

一个深顶，内部生理性紧缩，似乎怕被撞离床面一般，死死的咬着梁永泰的阴茎，双眼瞬间湿润透红，长着嘴粗喘了几口气才慢慢缓过来。

“被我操哭了？”他不知道这男人是否平日里对客人们也如此肆意妄为，带有轻微侮辱性的话的确会提高不少性趣，羞耻感将他的脸再度陇上一层红曼。

“……唔……唔嗯……闭……闭嘴……”庄森被他撞得一直向上挺，一张嘴便是喘息与呻吟，梁永泰立起身体，双手固定住他的腰，下体像是打桩，一下下的撞击着他的臀部，充耳不闻对方的叫声。

“庄医生可真是天赋异禀，第一次就这么会吸了？”床体嘎吱的响声慢慢平缓下来，随着梁永泰九浅一深的节奏，像是配乐一般，更显淫靡。

男人粗大的阴茎凿开他的内壁，顺着肠肉向内撞击，每一下都感受到庄森的颤抖才罢休，他低下头吻住对方抑制不住呻吟的唇，两舌相缠，唾液顺着嘴角向下滑，淹湿了床单，泪水也终是受不住后穴传来的刺激而冲破视网膜，晶莹的滚到耳廓。

“停……停下……吧……不行……唔嗯……不行……”双手发麻，已经无力去推阻男人厚重结实的身躯，“唔嗯……你不能……对……嗯啊……”

“不能什么？呼……你可不是我的客人。”梁永泰双手按住庄森的腿根，将它们分得更开，看着粗壮发紫的阴茎带着淫靡的色泽从玫红色的小穴里一出一进，吹了个口哨“真是好风光，庄医生你的水够多，小骚货。”

“不！不做了！你他啊啊！唔……你他妈……唔！”四敞大开的姿势像是一只实验室里待解剖的青蛙，整个臀部完全展露在梁永泰面前，庄森无法去窥看那人此刻的表情，声音都带着粘腻。

“这可是免费的，庄医生爽了就叫出来。”梁永泰似乎玩够了，全身压了下来，钻入庄森双手间的空隙处，下体发了狠的开始撞击，肉体的击打声与床铺不堪负重的嘎吱声瞬间爆发。

整个身体似乎除了柔软的后穴，都没了知觉，装似下意识的加紧四肢，带着哭腔的“不要！啊……唔嗯……不要不要……停……唔哈……”

“你这里可完全没有让我停下的意思。”耳边是那人带着湿气的话语，他张着嘴，呵着热气，眼角都开始发烫“紧紧的咬着我，根本不让我走。”

“梁……唔哈……我……哈啊你……慢……啊啊……”无处可逃的庄森，将脸埋入梁永泰的肩颈处，湿润的眼角蹭着对方的肌肤。

“宝贝，我没收你钱，这可由不得你了。”

摩擦而出的白沫顺着两人的结合处向外溢出，火热的快感四下流窜，庄森闭着眼，无意识的哭喊，早就把矜持抛到了脑后，梁永泰在他耳边持续的说着什么羞人的话，他除了呻吟就是求饶，然后便是永无止境的快感将他完全侵蚀。

享受了痛快性爱的下场，像是跑了一场马拉松，浑身散了架一般的，连坐起来这么简单的动作都能难倒这个平日里，风流倜傥的绅士医生。

“你他妈站那干嘛？还不过来扶我一把！”梁永泰裹着浴巾靠在桌子边，看着这难得一见的场景，庄森像只呲牙的小狐狸，翻眼的风情都带着骚气，当然这是只是他的心理活动。

“我对客人可没这种特殊服务。”双眼睁大，庄森猛地抬头看过去，对方挑起一边的眉毛，额头上还缠着透着红血丝的绷带，“你是第一个和我回家的人。”

“梁先生还有什么特殊的情结？比如某种鸟类见到……嘶……第一眼的任何物种都要把它当做自己的母亲那样？”庄森试图挪动身体，牵扯到后穴，疼的一抖，“我们只是在你家做了一次而已，你还有什么别的想法不成？”

男人终于放下环于胸前的双手，勾着一抹笑朝他走来，眼里的调笑让庄森后背有些发麻，果然对方不甚温柔的拉开被子，目光似是带着某种隐含的情绪，从头将他看到尾。

“看！看什么！快给我盖上！”庄森脸颊通红，抬起手去摸被子，肉眼可见的速度，红色在白皙的肌肤上越发显眼。

“看见庄医生这样的极品，谁能没有想法？”梁永泰顺着床边坐下，伸手摸着庄森笔直的小腿，轻轻攥住他的脚踝曲起。

“疼！啊哈……慢点！”轻微的撕裂感从后穴处伸展，像是被猛地刺痛了一般，“疼疼疼！”

“庄医生怎么连上个药都能喊出叫床音？”梁永泰从床头柜拿出药膏打开，挤了点在手上，“有这么疼？”

“废话！你也不看看自己的尺寸！嘶……慢点……”手腕上还留有捆绑的淤痕，虽然不疼，偏白的肌肤上错综交叠的红印，看着也有些可怖，他抓着床单，“那里……是不是……坏了……”

皱起的小脸，微红的眼眶，梁永泰的心尖就像是被什么轻轻抓了几下，又痒又痛的。

“有点肿，不会坏的。”小心翼翼的将他的双腿分开，伸手将药膏轻柔的摸到了后穴口，听到庄森咬着唇呻吟，看着他含带胆怯的模样，梁永泰笑出了声“庄医生这小胆子，可不像是昨晚上意图操我的人。”

“我……我……我第一次！我当然……谁怕了！”庄森闷哼一声，不敢再挣动，梁永泰的手指偏粗，带着药膏向内推，感觉得出对方尽量放轻的力道，“唔……你给我擦的什么……东西？”

“家里又没有那种药，就……红霉素眼药膏。”梁永泰说的理直气壮，庄森深吸一口气，也懒得再去说什么，全部的着重点都被拉去注意后穴里的那根手指上。

“诶！别……别往里啊嗯……”梁永泰的手指抽插自如，后穴因刺激而收缩的厉害，粘腻的声音传出，带着些许情色意味，“你……你还想？你是禽兽吗！你哈……”

“不是我想，是你想。”已经抬头的阴茎，半硬的翘着，庄森缩卷起脚趾，鼻音越发浓重，“果然是极品。”

“快……快点擦啊……完滚啊啊！”男人终究是下半身的动物，梁永泰前后夹击，还是让他痛快的射了出来，喘息声带着潮气不断向外滚，白浊落于小腹部，星星点点的四散分布。

“爽吗？”梁永泰撑起身体，低头吻了吻庄森艳红色的唇，“下次还免费，哦不，终身为您免费，庄医生。”

“呼……呼……”汗水顺着额头滑下，庄森微闭着眼，“你是想弄死我吧……呼……好累……”

梁永泰再来医院换药时特意去找了趟庄森，看他身穿白大褂背对着诊室门，依靠在桌边，低头正和一个女护士说着什么，不时有笑声传出，气氛十分融洽。

“咳……”轻咳声打断了两人的谈话，护士猛地站了起来，看向门口，梁永泰歪着头，面容露着不善，目光却只紧盯着庄森的后背。

“庄医生，我先回去了，一会再来找您查资料，您先忙。”女护士快速的收好病历夹，感受着迫人的气势，从诊室门口落荒而逃。

“梁先生？”庄森站直身，连头都没抬，“药换完了吧？还有什么事？”

“庄医生这么忙？给你打电话不是关机就是占线。”梁永泰头上还缠着可笑得白色绷带，只是脸上的情绪透着股阴气，“怕不是故意躲我吧？”

“我躲你干什么？”庄森啧舌，这才直视前方“我们就是一场免费的交易，你我都爽了，不就好了？梁先生这么纠缠着到底有什么意思？”

“纠缠？”梁永泰耸了耸肩，“随你怎么说，我就一句话，还没操够你，你就别想走。”

“或者我把上次的度资费双倍付给你？”随着对方一步步走进，他将目光移到旁边的盆栽上，午后阳光正好，叶子上的小水珠都折射出了光度，像颗钻石般晶莹。

“我还不缺你那点钱。”梁永泰站定脚步，横在他与绿植间，将视线完全挡住，“还是说，庄医生怕被我操出感情来？”


End file.
